RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Risingsun raised his head in alarm as the faintest whiff of blood and rat sneaked past his nose. At once, the medicine cat rose to his paws, praying to StarClan that he still had some old rat-bite herbs in his storage.---- Orchidbloom frowned, awfully disappointed that Frostfire decided to leave. But she felt like there was something else too, something that the former deputy wasn't telling anyone. But who could blame her? Her private life was her own.Silverstar 20:13, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar padded into camp, Whiskerclaw, who had begun to limp badly, was leaning on his shoulder. As soon as they entered camp, Creekstar led the way to Risingsun's den, Whiskerclaw still leaning on him. "Risingsun!" he called. 20:19, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Already on it; I could smell that nasty wound from out of camp." The smoke medicine cat busied himself through his storage, quickly growing concerned. C'mon...Burdock root, burdock root, brudock root...It was there, but the supplies were greatly limited, especially with this sudden storm. "Set him down over there." With a swift flick of his gradient-tail, Risingsun motioned to a clean nest.---- Orchidbloom immediately sat up, concerned for the state of the young warrior. Surprisingly, Pumpkinfrost rushed out of the nursery, despite the other queens arguing that she remain inside, due to her nearing kitting-date.Silverstar 20:22, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar guided the warrior into the nest, where he carefully flopped down. Wow, rat bites do hurt kinda bad over some time.. ''Whiskerclaw thought, closing his eyes with pain. 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun pulled out the small amount of roots before approaching Whiskerclaw, working on his wounds. He quickly looked up at Pumpkinfrost before ordering her to return to the nursery. "The last thing we need is having you stressed out, Pumpkinfrost." Violetpetal, meanwhile, hesitantly sat around the medicine cat den. She had been ''hoping to leave the little rat-skirmish unscathed...but of course, one got her right across the shoulder.Silverstar 20:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw weakly opened one golden eye and rested it on his mate. "He's right, Pumpkinfrost... go back to the nursery. I'll be there in no time." Creekstar exited the den, giving the medicine cat some work space. Whiskerclaw would be fine... he was sure of it. "Did you get hurt?" Creekstar asked, turning to Violetpetal. As he said that, he realized one of his ears was burning where a rat had taken out a chunk. 20:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost hesitated, having an urge to be her stubborn and snarky self by resisting Risingsun's orders...but she obeyed anyways, her stomach was starting to hurt. The tortoiseshell tabby lay in her nest with a heavy sigh.---- Violetpetal shrugged. "A little, just a scratch...but your ear!"Silverstar 20:38, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar twitched his ear. The more it was mentioned, the more it hurt. "It'll be fine. It's just an ear," Meanwhile, Whiskerclaw watched his mate pad away, closing his eyes as she disappeared into the nursery. 20:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Either way, you need to get it checked out after Whiskerclaw is done. If that thing gets infected, StarClan knows what could happen." Violetpetal muttered.---- Risingsun finished dressing Whiskerclaw's wounds, although he was still nervous. His stock on burdock root was very low.Silverstar 20:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "You go first," he meowed. Were Nightshade and Heatherdusk lost forever now? There was no signof them at all... ---- Whiskerclaw opened his eyes when Risingsun had finished. He had not forgotten that he told Pumpkinfrost he'd visit her. "Can I go now?" 20:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just come back if anything bothers you," Risingsun quickly dimissed the warrior.----Violetpetal nodded slowly. "Alright, just make sure you get it checked out at some point."Silverstar 20:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw wobbled out of the den towards the nursery. He padded inside, a bit shocked to find how warm it was. "I told you I'd be here in no time," he purred to Pumpkinfrost. ---- As Creekstar waited for his turn, he thought that maybe he should ask Risingsun if he had any messages from StarClan? Two cats wouldn't just die with no word from anyone... 21:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head as her mate entered the nursery. "Everything good?"---- Risingsun dressed Violetpetal's wounds very quickly: he couldn't stand having that annoying furball in his den for too long...Silverstar 21:02, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw nodded, lying down beside her. "A couple of deep bites. I feel a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. How are you feeling?" ---- Hollymask watched the cats return. She had heard of the rat nest; it was at a part of their territory they hardly ever walked. Why had they been there? ----- Creekstar entered the medicne den once Violetpetal was done. 21:09, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Painful," Pumpkinfrost grunted, shifting uncomfortably as she spoke. "I hope they aren't as painful to keep track of as they are to keep in my belly."---- Risingsun let out a sigh of relief of Violetpetal left before he glanced up at Creekstar. "I have no idea..."Silverstar 21:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It'll be fun!" Whiskerclaw purred. "Have you thought of any names yet?" ----- Creekstar silently let Risingsun look over his ear, until he at last decided. "Risingsun... have you had any signs? About Nightshade and Heatherdusk?" he asked. He wasn't sure if the medicine cat knew they were even missing or not. "Like... they aren't dead?" 21:15, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I dunno, Fluffykit?" Pumpkinfrost yawned lazy. "....I just don't know. I'm thinking the names'll come to me when they're here, right? But...I always have kinda liked the name 'Hawthorn'." She cringed slightly as another faint pain hit her. Either way, her kits were already a handful...or maybe they were just strong? "I think they'll be here soon, maybe even tonight."---- "Signs?" The medicine cat glanced over at his leader in confusion. "No, of course not. If I had, I would've immediately told you." He finished up Creekstar's ear before settling down. "But I have been meaning to ask you something...I know it isn't my business, but might you know who the father of Orchidbloom's kits are? I asked if it was you, and I was told 'no' and practically got my face torn off. I just...I don't know."Silverstar 21:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw kneaded the moss beneath him. "'Hawthorn' does sound nice... I hope they'll come tonight. I can't wait to meet them!" Creekstar felt faintly relieved. Perhaps they were still alive. When Risingsun asked him about Orchidbloom's kits father, he let his mouth hang open slightly, trying to decide wheather he should tell him. Orchidbloom wouldn't be mad at him if he told Risingsun, right? He was ''the medicine cat, and he wouldn't tell any other cat if he was told not to... He nodded then. If Orchidbloom got upset, then he deserved it. "I do know who their father is... It's Thunderblaze. But if you could, don't tell anyone." -- '''Patch' Pumpkinfrost let out a light huff, swishing her colorfur tail. "Easy for you to say, they aren't living in your belly."---- Risingsun cast the leader a confused glance. "Thunderblaze?! How? They aren't mates anymore, and clearly, she hates him with a burning passion."Silverstar 23:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shrugged a little. "Uerm... I think she'd rather I wouldn't tell you, if that's all right," he meowed, fearing he had already said too much. 23:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "That's fine," the medicine cat sighed before glancing outside of his den. "But I don't trust that tom one bit. I hope whatever happens, Orchidbloom finds a proper father for her kits, she deserves it." Caninefang, meanwhile, was sniffing around camp curiously.Silverstar 23:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar murmured agreement. "... anyway, thank you for fixing my ear. I'll see you later..." he meowed, padding out of the den. (i think i'll have Holly be expecting) With Creekstar out of the den, Hollymask padded across the clearing and poked her head into the den. "Hi, Risingsun," she greeted her mate. 23:14, November 2, 2016 (UTC) (Ok, fine with me) Risingsun looked up to see a pointed she-cat, and purred loudly. "Good afternoon, Hollymask. How's this day treating you?"---- Orchidbloom grunted to herself, head resting on her paws. She couldn't stand how clingy Violetpetal was...ok, it did disturb her that the she-cat constantly clung to her best friend's side, but her lack of dependence and overall neediness was also what really drove Orchidbloom up the wall.Silverstar 23:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It's been good," Hollymask mewed. She shuffled her paws. "I... I have something to tell you..." fear and excitement made her pelt bristle. "I-I'm expecting kits," she blurted after a moment, searching for words. Creekstar saw Orchidbloom and realized they hadn't spoken in what felt like weeks, it was at least before he got his nine lives. Right now, he really wanted to talk to her. She always seemed to make him feel better when he was sad... and he wanted to spend time with her, to make up for not being there. So, he began to walk over, hoping Violetpetal wouldn't race over. He had begun to notice she was... a bit clingy... 23:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun slowly cocked his head as he picked up the fain scent of fear off of his mate. Was she injured? She didn't seem to be...wait, kits? His kits? The medicine cat broke out into a long purr. "That's amazing! And to think, I didn't even have to check you for them...that's the first." Violetpetal immediately spotted Creekstar, and the annoying warrior quickly trotted over. "Creekstar, hey, how's your ear?"Silverstar 23:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred too, but she broke off. "I'm happy too, but I'm worried, what if the Clan finds out about us?" ----- Creekstar let out a quiet, annoyed growl, which he quickly stopped. "Fine. It's all fine," he mewed simply. 23:41, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gently bumped his muzzle against hers. "And if they do, what could they possibly do to us? Kick me, the only cat with herb knowledge, out of my position or Clan?"--- Violetpetal skipped beside him, not detecting the growl or his irritation. "Oh, ok! Is Whiskerclaw ok?"---- Disgusted at the sight, Orchidbloom got up and moved herself off somewhere else, Thunderblaze lazily following the gray tabby warrior.Silverstar 23:44, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask began to quietly purr again. "You're right... I'm so excited! I'm not sure how far along I am... I think I may have another moon to go." ---- Watching Orchidbloom walk away, Creekstar let out a quiet sigh, his heart feeling heavier. "Yep, Whiskerclaw's fine. If you want to see him, he's in the nursery," he pointed his long tail toward the nursery, silently praying she'd leave. 23:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I think you do too..." Risingsun quietly agreed with his mate, resting his head on hers. "...I bet my kits will be extremely excited to hear the news."---- "Oooh, he's probably with Pumpkinfrost, isn't he?" Violetpetal asked curiously before continuing on, "probabbly best to not disturb him, then..."Silverstar 23:50, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask purred louder. Ever since she first met Risingsun's kits, she had felt a protectiveness towards them. They already knew of her and Risingsun's relationship, they seemed quite happy about it, not unapproving like most of the Clan would be. "... I wonder how many there'll be..." she murmured. She felt her worry beginning to melt. Everything would be all right... Creekstar took in a sucking breath, only a second long, then breathed normal again. "Yeah, I guess your right... Don't you have some... er, patrolling or hunting to be doing?" 23:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I could check," Risingsun explained, only to grin and step back. "But I don't want to: I want everything to be one big and lovely surprise." The medicine cat purred softly, curling his tail in excitement. Violetpetal looked up at him bleakly. "Well, no...because you were supposed to be picking the deputy...who makes the patrols..." She grunted sourly.Silverstar 00:02, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. "You're right. It should all be a surprise. I'll make my nest now, I don't want anything ''to happen to these ones," she mewed. She wasn't risking getting into a fight, or falling while hunting... she had lost both of her litters, nothing was touching this one. Creekstar wanted to slap himself in the face with his tail. He had completely forgotten about picking a new deputy. He frowned a little. He had zero clue on who to chose. There were so many choices. "... right. I'll sort out patrols for now. I haven't picked yet," 00:06, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun nodded, gently licking Hollymask's ear. "Right, be sure to get some real nice moss for you and the little ones, alright? If you even feel the slightest kick, or slightest tickle in your throat, get me immediately." Violetpetal blinked slowly. "Shouldn't you pick the deputy first, so everyone's in camp to hear?" Obviously, she was hoping she'd be deputy...so she could spend more time with Creekstar...and have a fancy title. Bling Bling!'Silverstar' 00:09, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded, returning his lick. "I'll be sure to. See you later," she purred, leaving the den to begin her moss hunt. Cool. She'd have to do that in the deep snow. "... I haven't thought about who to pick. At all. For now I'll sort out the patrols..." Creekstar mewed. Wolfstar hadn't picked a new deputy until ''moons ''passed by... at least from what he heard... It wouldn't hurt to wait a few days, right? 00:13, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun watched her go, golden eyes warm for the pregnant molly as she left his den. He was going to be a father again...and this time, he'd be able to watch them grow. (sorry buddy, you won't) Violetpetal pushed out a heavy, quick breath. "Ok, whatever you say...clan's only a bit stressed, I just thought a new and proper deputy would comfort them some."'Silverstar' 00:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar rolled his eyes, then hoping the molly hadn't seen that. He got the feeling she was hoping to be picked. "Well, I kind of have to ''think ''about it. I can't just jump onto a rock and yowl out the first name that pops into my head," he muttered quietly. 00:20, November 3, 2016 (UTC) ''Seemed like that was what you did with Frostfire. Violetpetal though to herself with a bitter flick of her tail. "Fine, fine..." she mumbled before stomping off.---- Orchidbloom lay in the corner of camp, Thunderblaze circling her and speaking silently with her, smitten. All the meanwhile, the senior warrior ignored the tom, staring off emotionally as if Thunderblaze didn't exist.Silverstar 00:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank StarClan. ''He thought, padding quickly, wanting to be far away from her... He spotted Orchidbloom, Thunderblaze near her. He padded over. At last, maybe he could talk to her! 00:29, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom didn't acknowledge the approach of her leader, too deep into her thoughts and deep trance. Thunderblaze spotted the approaching tom, and stood over the queen protectively. "What do you want?"'Silverstar' 00:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'd like to speak to Orchidbloom, alone," Creekstar meowed, glaring at the ginger and white tom. 00:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze sniffed. "What business do you have with my mate? I've every right to know."'Silverstar' 00:34, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow heard this and immediately stood protectively in front of the tabby warrior. "Mate? I think not." The tom said defending Orchidbloom. "You can't possibly let him get away with this, Creekstar." The splashed white ginger tabby warrior snapped turning to the leader. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:21, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar blinked at both of the toms. He turned to Thunderblaze. "If you're her mate you wouldn't have left her. I'm her friend and I ''am ''going to talk with her." 01:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Thunderblaze curled a lip. "Fine. But no matter what you two think, I ''am her mate." He growled in a hinting voice before stalking off. Orchidbloom, who was slowly coming out of her little trance, simply scoffed at the spotted tabby's comment. Right, it was forced, more or less.Silverstar 01:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Glaring after Thunderblaze, muttering a "Whatever you say," under his breath, he turned to Orchidbloom. "Hi. Are you okay?" 01:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow lashed his tail, half ready to attack the idiot of a tom. "Mate? Right!" He snorted. The ginger tabby turned to glance at Orchidbloom before looking at Creekstar. "She's been quiet a lot," he commented -- Mink Orchidbloom recalled how often Violetpetal and Creekstar were hanging out. She'd been replaced, hadn't she? Turning away from her leader, the gray tabby flattened her ears. "...fine."Silverstar 01:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow peeked into the warriors den to see the grey molly turn away. She was upset at the leader. The ginger tabby turned and watched Thunderblaze for a moment. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar frowned. "No, your not," he meowed. This wasn't the Orchidbloom he knew. Seeing her like this made him feel like his heart was cracked. Something was ''awfully wrong. 01:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Angry at Creekstar's constant hunting with Violetpetal, and the fact that she was pregnant and was...naturally emotional, Orchidbloom growled. "Yes, I am!" She raised her voice and lashed her tail once, swollen belly pressing against her front legs as she rose to her paws. Sooner or later, Thunderblaze would notice that she was, in fact, pregnant.'Silverstar' 01:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar took a step back, surprised and a little hurt by her harshness. "... I can go if you want..." he quietly suggested, feeling hollow. 01:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow felt his body tremble with anger once he thought of what Thunderblaze had done before..to Orchidbloom. ''He deserves to be exiled. The tabby thought bitterly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, go hang out with your little shadow, Violetpetal, even more." Orchidbloom grumbled quietly, looking away from her leader.Silverstar 01:49, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow turned away from the tabby warrior with a cold glare and looked towards the warrior den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:51, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "She won't..." Creekstar began, but shook his head a little, then turned away, heading toward his den. ...leave me alone... ''he silently finished. Orchidbloom was upset because Violetpetal was with him so much. He had been her best friend and now, in her eyes, it looked like she was replaced. Of course she was mad... 01:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom lay in her nest, quietly mourning to herself. Here she was, expecting the kits of her enemy, and had driven off her best friend. She felt like an idiot....how could she even be a mother? And now, all she wanted to do was eat fresh fish. Curse those cravings.'Silverstar' 01:55, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow made his way into the Warriors den. "Hey," he whispered softly, eyes soft and gentle. "You okay?" He asked next his tail dragging on the ground. Of course the tabby was still upset about Thunderblaze's egotistical self but..(Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:57, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom briefly glanced up at the warrior before letting out a soft sigh that gently disturbed the fur on her paws. "...No, not at all." She finally admitted silently.'Silverstar' 02:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar entered his den and carefully settled down in the moss. He sighed, feeling empty. Should he even be RockClan's leader? He felt like he had nothing to live for... only to have Violetpetal stalking him. He had the Clan, yes, but... he wanted more then that, which made him feel a little guilty, but it was true. Couldn't he just die and be with his family? 02:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow padded forward slowly a little unsure if she wanted to talk about it. 'Do you want to..uh talk about it?" He asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:12, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gently pressed her overturned paw against her face, closing her eyes. "...I'd rather go fishing or something, honestly..."'Silverstar' 02:13, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's perked up. "I've ever been fishing, maybe you could..er teach me?" He asked. His blue eyes deep and sincere. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly forced herself to her paws. "Sure, I'd be happy to teach you." She could probably only get away with a few more hunting trips: by tomorrow, she needed to move into the nursery. While in there, she could probably go out on a few more hunting trips.'Silverstar' 02:19, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow let Orchidbloom leave the Warriors' den first. Before walking side by side with the molly before squeezing through the exit and out into the forest. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom kept walking, feeling her body sway from the weight of her growing stomach. She never imagined being a mother...maybe these were the kits of the tom she hated with all her heart, but they were still ''hers. She was actually having kits! Maybe they didn't have a father, at least not yet, but...they'd be hers. Orchidbloom slowed her pace as she approached the icy banks.02:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow shivered as they reach the banks. What if he fell in? His thoughts raced now he knew it'd be freezing. The ginger tabby stared at the water slightly in fear the other now with some regret. He really was facing his fears. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Slowly sitting down awkwardly, Orchidbloom flicked her tail over to the tom. "Well? Are you going to join me? The fish don't catch themselves."Silverstar 02:32, November 3, 2016 (UTC) At the thought of family, more then his mate and kits popped in his mind. He remembered Moonflower, who claimed to be his real mother. He had all but forgotten that... Was it true? And he had never heard of Venomwhisper... maybe he could ask an elder about him... 02:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow waved his ginger white tipped tail before sitting down. "Okay, how would I start?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:42, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "First, you've got to be still, and most importantly, patient." Orchidbloom's eyes show passionately as she spoke of her favorite hobbie, eyes darting to the water. "And you've got to watch them carefully. Once your target is close enough, all you need to do is hook it on your claws, and squish 'em against the rocks....for a start, at least."Silverstar 02:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Despite how interested in the topic Creekstar was, he couldn't gather the strength, or spirit to move. He let out a long breath and curled up into a tight, dead looking ball. Eariler that day, Blizzardheart had given birth to three beautiful kits. 02:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow nodded before focusing very intently his lip curling as he watched fascinated. The ginger tabby leaned forward slightly. Silverrain lashed her tail slightly before furrowing her "brow". When would Creekfrost choose the new deputy? The queen shifted slightly. She was only halfway through her pregnancy. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:13, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom quietly and patiently waited for the tom to make his move, not making a single noise.Silverstar 03:16, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow finally saw a quick flash of silver and his paw darted into the freezing water and successfully drew out a medium-sized fish. "How was that?" He asked, casting his blue eyes on her. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 11:09, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Perfect." The gray tabby queen grinned, excited to eat fish again. Now, it was her turn. The skilled fisher went still before targeting her prey, hooking it with a claw, tossing it in the air, and catching it like a bear.Silverstar 11:24, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow grinned before looking at his. It was a salmon, perfect. "I'm curious," he started. "What's your favorite fish?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:04, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stormshade worked on digging out paths around camp. The snow reached up to his chest, the kits would probably drown in it! Then when he finished he'd go hunting, the fresh-kill pile was frozen. 14:52, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain lashed her marbled tabby pointed tail before glancing up at the roof of the Warriors' den. There was a leak and it had split the roof of the den open! The former deputy lurched from her slightly soaked nest and glanced at the center of the den. The floor had a mighty big puddle of water and it was growing. She left the den in a hurry. "Creekstar!" The female warrior called eyes narrowed. Blizzardheart despite having had three daughters, one was actually very boyish and enjoyed being rough. She'd named that one Juncokit; a black and white she-kit with blue eyes. The boysih kitten already had her blue eyes open and was looking about. Her teeth were a creamy-white in color but her nose was a bright pink. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit had opened her eyes; both being kitten blue. She kneaded the mossy nest where her mother lie, sleeping with her sisters nearby. Meanwhile, Creekstar's gray eyes briefly opened when he heard Silverrain's voice. "What...?" he mumbled, feeling like he was rooted to his nest. She may not have heard him reply... 16:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom paused. What was her favorite fish, anyways? She never really thought about it, she enjoyed all types of fish... "I'd have to say that perch is my favorite." (bc it's one of the only fish from cod 'n mahi mahi 'n swai that i'll eat) Pumpkinfrost could tell that her kits would be coming that day. She felt very odd and on edge, and her stomach was constantly churning.Silverstar 21:22, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Letting out a grunt, Creekstar willed himself to his paws, feeling way older then he was, and padded out of the den, his fur having some clumps of moss stuck in and and tufts of fur sticking up, but he didn't bother to shake out his pelt. He spotted Silverrain and padded over. "What is it?" he asked in a distant voice. Whiskerclaw knew that Pumpkinfrost's kits were coming soon and had went out to get fresh bedding for her. Blizzardheart tried to be helpful, bringing in a clump of water soaked moss, while Parsleykit, becoming more adventureous despite her young age, hovered around, offering to help with anything and everything. 22:38, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Things happened sooner than she expected, because before she knew it, Pumpkinfrost started kitting.Silverstar 22:44, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw returned to camp just in time for Pumpkinfrost's kitting. He hurried to the nursery while Blizzardheart, to the medicine den. "Risingsun, Pumpkinfrost's kitting has begun!" Parsleykit had been shooed from the nursery, to not get in the way of Pumpkinfrost's kitting. Stubborn, she tried to wander back in. She wanted to help! 22:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun raised his head in surprise. "Ok, I'll be in my way!" The queen, meanwhile, had already given birth to her first kit: a tortoiseshell female.Silverstar 22:51, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw licked the kit to get it warm. "You're doing great, Pumpkinfrost!" ---- Hollymask snatched Parsleykit up, who mewed a protest as she carried her to the elders den. "Go see if they'll tell you a story," the pointed queen suggested while Parsleykit scowled. 22:59, November 3, 2016 (UTC) But the last kit...it was stuck, and Risingsun immediately knew that things would end badly. "Whiskerclaw...I need you to wait outside for this one."Silverstar 23:17, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stood stiff, ready to protest, but then he closed his mouth and nodded. He slipped out of the den. Pumpkinfrost would be fine! She had a medicine cat with her, in no time, she'd have the last kit and they'd be together once more. Risingsun probably just needed room... Although he tried to tell himself everything would be okay, along with willing himself to not dash back in the den, he soon started pacing around outside the den. 23:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Panic flared in the medicine cat's chest, recalling the many deaths of queens in the same position. No, he had to save her...After what felt like hours, Risingsun finally helped Pumpkinfrost deliver her only son.Silverstar 23:27, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw kept pacing. It had been a long time... Was she okay? Did something happen to one of the kits? 23:30, November 3, 2016 (UTC) He had tried...but he had failed. Pumpkinfrost was bleeding to death, and there was no stopping it. "Whiskerclaw...it's time you come back in...to say your goodbyes. I...I'm so sorry."Silverstar 23:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stopped pacing and stared at Risingsun in shock. "What...?" he mewed then hurried into the nursery. "Pumpkinfrost!" he exclamed, lying down beside his mate, giving her ears quick licks. "You can't leave yet! Please!" 23:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'm not done just yet...you big oaf..." Pumpkinfrost wheezed, gently pressing her exhuasted self against the spotted tabby tom. "...Name them..."Silverstar 23:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw glanced down at the kits who lie at Pumpkinfrost's belly. A tom and a she-cat. He studied them for a moment. He pointed his tail at the tom kit. "Hawthornkit..." Then he moved his tail to the she-kit. "And Pumpkinkit..." 00:07, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "Lovely names..." Pumpkinfrost breathed before letting her eyes closed. "I'm...taking a looong nap now....be a good dad for them, ok? Do it for me...Watch them grow, and be proud of them..."Silverstar 00:10, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw wanted to scream for Pumpkinfrost to stop saying stupid things that were true, but nodded sadly. "I - I will," he promised. He touched his nose to hers. "I love you." 00:13, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "Mh...I love you too, Whiskerclaw...be sure to play those goofy gameswith them that you always played with me, ok...?" With that, a long sigh sounded from Pumpkinfrost as she released her last living breath.Silverstar 00:15, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw didn't make any sound as Pumpkinfrost passed. He bowed his head, feeling too upset to do anymore. His one love was dead... He glanced down at the kits and nuzzled their heads. He would take care of them and teach them all of his games. 00:18, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun left Whiskerclaw to be with the body of his mate and their two living kits. He'd prepare the body for the vigil later, the warrior needed some time. Meanwhile, Hawthornkit cried hungrily.Silverstar 00:20, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw realized the kits were hungry. How could he feed them? Maybe one of the queens would be kind enough to... Peridotkit boredly waited to be let back into the nursery, day-dreaming of Violetpetal. 00:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow smiled. "Perch is tasty, but I wasn't really ever to good at swimming nor fishing" he said with a hint of amusement. Silverrain lashed her tail again. "The Warriors' den is falling apart. When are the other warriors going to help fix it? Hm." She asked, blue eyes narrowed to slits. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:39, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "I'll send some warriors to fix it now," Creekstar meowed, dryly. He spotted Ashstorm trying to cheer up a gloomy looking Hazelriver. "You two. Go fix the leak in the warriors den, please," Ashstorm and Hazelriver both jumped when he spoke, surprised at being acknowledged, then hurried into the den to do their task. 00:43, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Trust me, if you keep hanging out with me, you'll learn to love fishing and swimming."Silverstar 00:44, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow met her eyes his blue ones soft and gentle as he gazed at her. Hs tail curled around his paws, tail tip twitching slightly. There was a warmth spreading through his chest, pleasantly. Silverrain nodded sternly before stomping out of his den and into the center of camp. She hadn't been given another apprentice but she knew a bunch of the apprentices now had ceremonies due. Fernsnow's litter, Fernsnow's elder ceremony, and a whole bunch of others she couldn't name. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft snort as the tom stared at her. "Don't you try to give me the silent treatment!" She gave him a soft shove with her rounded paw.Silverstar 00:50, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar, annoyed remembered ceremonies. He called the cats together to preform them. "...Windpaw, Lilacpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Windstorm and Lilacfang. StarClan honors your loyaity and bravery." He turned to Fernsnow, thinking she was still a little young to be an elder, but ah well. "Fernsnow, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest," When he finished Fernsnow's, he glared at Peridotkit, who was ready to be apprenticed. He sniffed and jumped onto the snowy ground beneath him. Maybe he shouldn't have left camp then. 00:56, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow flicked his white ears before speaking. "Not silent treatment just admiring." He said mushily. Fernsnow was nearing the ag of eight years and was actually older than Creekstar thought She nodded her her head as she was made an elder. The queen dipped her graying head slowly before looking towards her kits. What of their ceremony? Silverrain stalked to the Warriors' den to help, not far from the den sat Mistypaw, one of the soon to be warriors, the tortoiseshell point was watching Hazelriver silently she hadn't talked to him in a while but the two had gotten close since she had joined. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:59, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom 'raised a brow' at his statement. "Admiring, eh?" She let out a soft snort of amusement. "I don't see how one could 'admire' a chubby and aging queen like myself."Silverstar 01:03, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "Beauty isn't on the outside, well it is but." he shook his head. "Your beauty is both inside and out and I cans see it. You have a beautiful personality" He told her, stuttering slightly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:09, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "O-Oh." Orchidbloom grew hot with embarrassment, surprised that this tom thought of her in such a manner. Maybe they could be...friends? Hopefully he wouldn't get the wrong idea. And maybe, just maybe... "...Can I ask something of you?"Silverstar 01:11, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver and Ashstorm bounded into the warriors den to fix the leak. "Aw, it's huge!" Ashstorm complaned, beginning the work while Hazelriver stared at his paws, ears flattened. Ignoring Peridotkit's glare, Creekstar padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked off a shrew. When he sat down to eat, he warily looked around for Violetpetal. Meanwhile, Jadepaw skulked outside of the apprentices den. She stared as Windstorm was made a warrior. She wanted to be a warrior with him! Windstorm beamed proudly when he recieved his name. 01:12, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal grumped around camp, sitting by herself in a sheltered area to avoid drifts of snow.Silverstar 01:35, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit ran over to Violetpetal, looking flustered. "Can you believe that? He totally skipped my ceremony!" he complaned. ----Thankful that she didn't come over, Creekstar was thoughtful as he ate. He didn't want to wait too long to chose a deputy... He already knew who the cat was going to be, even though he hadn't thought about it, he knew who he wanted beside him, helping him lead his Clan. His best friend. He'd announce tonight. 02:11, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal let out a soft snort. "Don't worry...when I'm mates with him, I'll convince him to mentor you himself."Silverstar 02:15, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit made a disgusted face. "I don't want him to mentor me. What about you? Could you mentor me...?" 02:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, sure..."Silverstar 02:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow would have blushed if he could've. "What is it?" He asked, maybe he could tell her of his..feelings for her. They weren't very strong, but they were strong enough for him to know. Silverrain left camp alone this time. Maybe she'd just walk around and explore what she hadn't already? Oh wait, she'd explored quite a bit with her age and adventurous character. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:12, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "My kits....they'll need a proper father." Pausing, Orchidbloom drew in a deep breath. "...so would you be willing to be their adopted father?"Silverstar 04:17, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow blinked shocked. "Oh..uh yes. I'd be happy too." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:47, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm rebuilt the den roof on his own, admiring the outcome. Afterwords, he looked at Hazelriver, who hadn't really moved. "Stop doing this, Hazelriver. It's painful and annoying to look at." Hazelriver lowered his head to look at his paws. He felt guilty, angry, and sad. He was angry at Frostfire for loving Morningwing, and Morningwing because he's the one who started this mess, then he was guilty because all he really said to Frostfire was that she shouldn't love him, and didn't even say good-bye... then sad because they'd never be together again... 15:01, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded slowly. "Ok, thanks...let's head back, time to drop off our catches." Turning, the gray tabby marched back towards camp.Silverstar 19:37, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Not noticing that Violetpetal didn't seem to care that much, Peridotkit nearly leaped with joy. "Great!" he was even more excited to be an apprentice now!! 21:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC) "Mhmm," the tabby warrior grunted in response, shifting slowly.Silverstar 02:29, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar finished his meal, then went to the entrance of his den to groom out his ruffled fur. Hazelriver and Ashstorm left the warriors den. "Stop!" Ashstorm begged Hazelriver to stop his saddness, but not in a serious sort of way, although he was being serious. "If you feel so bad, you could always just... you know, visit her." 03:02, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind groomed his white pelt outside the warriors' den. --look me in the eye 18:22, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Once Russetsnow and Orchidbloom had gotten back to camp, the ginger warrior offered to help her move to the nursery if she needed it. Lilacfang stood apart from the rest of RockClan, she now had a heavily scarred pelt from all the fights she picked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:12, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Upon seeing Orchidbloom back at camp, Creekstar leaped onto the Highrock and called a Clan meeting. The moon shone down on the camp as he made the announcement. "I have chosen who will be RockClan's deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of RockClan will be Orchidbloom," he announced, confidently. He rested his gray gaze on the queen. Even if she hated him now, he knew she would be a great deputy. 16:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom was taken back, dropping her fish on the spot. Oh, dear StarClan...her, as deputy? Finally, all of her dreams would come true. She had been dying to become deputy ever since she could hear her father's grand stories, and watch her magestic deputy and leader work. And now, it was her time to shine...right? Except she'd have to work beside Creekstar, and after their last little 'upset', things would prove...difficult. But the stubborn she-cat didn't mind a challenge. "I accept." Orchidbloom would answer Russetsnow after the meeting was dismissed.Silverstar 01:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) The Clan cheered Orchidbloom's name as Creekstar allowed himself to have a small smile on his face as he jumped down from the Highrock. Ashstorm purred Orchidbloom's name. His sort of second-mentor friend was deputy!! 01:48, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom, with the meeting now dismissed, turned to the Russetsnow. "Nah...I won't move into the nursery just yet, I've still a few quarter moons to go...'bout a half a moon." Right? Yeah, she did...Silverstar 01:51, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Snapdragon didn't cheer for the new deputy, but blinked in silent approval. She didn't know Orchidbloom, but from what she had heard of her, she'd probably make a good deputy. 01:56, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun was quick to approach Orchidbloom, the deputy had a dilemma she needed to attend pronto. "Orchidbloom? Would you be willing to...feed a few other mouths? Pumpkinfrost unfortunately passed away during her kitting."Silverstar 00:32, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw was curled up around Hawthornkit and Pumpkinkit, half dozing. What would he do without Pumpkinfrost? Could he raise kits alone? He had noticed his rat bites were throbbing painfully, the only thing keeping him awake, along with his kits mewing. Parsleykit had made her way back to the nursery, sitting outside of the den, trying to get a look inside. Someone had died? She blinked. Death means she's with the stars now. I wonder if her kits will be okay. I hope so. Why did she die? She shouldn't have. '' 00:37, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom blinked in surprise, taken back by the news. "Oh, I...-" or maybe she would have no choice but to move into the nursery. Of course, the yougsters had their real father still around, so she could easily juggle with feeding the kits, and keeping up with her deputy duties. "-...of course, Risingsun, I'll feed them."'Silverstar' 00:38, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit overheard Orchidbloom and Risingsun, and seemed to look very bright and smiled largely. The kits would be okay! They had Orchidbloom! Maybe the kits could even be her friends one day! 00:43, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Galekit, keeping to herself, sauntered out of the nursery. She was growing more and more worried by the hour...Raccoonmask was still yet to return.---- Orchidbloom departed and pushed into the nursery, eyes settling on the litter of two with their father. "Whiskerclaw? I'm here to feed your little ones."'Silverstar' 00:46, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw blinked open his eyes when he heard Orchidbloom. He blinked at her gratefully. "Thank you so much," he meowed, standing up, grunting in surprise and pain when his bites started pounding even more. ---- Parsleykit backed away in surprise when Galekit came out of the nursery, as well as letting out a squeak. 00:52, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud peered out of the Warriors den. She had been looking for Frozenwind, whom she'd grown per say attached too. "Hey, buddy." She greeted him playfully. Russetsnow had been waiting for the right time to ask Orchidbloom to - er - be his mate but when? "Their so small," he murmured to himself as he stared at them. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:01, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom gently brushed her tail against the motherless kits. "Yeah...makes me wonder if mine'll be this small." The deputy slightly twitched her whiskers in amsuement. "Hard to belive they'll probably be as big or bigger than me."'Silverstar' 19:12, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow smiled fondly at the queen. "Yeah, they have the best mother ever though." He said his eyes sparkling with..love. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:28, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom blinked, a bit surprised by his sudden affection. "Oh, thanks..."'Silverstar' 19:33, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow shifted nervously. The tabby and white warrior wanted to tell her but..''Don't be a coward. He told himself suddenly. "Orchidbloom," he started then stopped to breathe in. "I love you, will you be my mate?" He asked, he hadn't felt bad about asking butn then again what if she said no?! Leaftail walked into camp, thick fur soaked with water. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned her dusky, dull yellow gaze to the nursery before heading to the elders den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:40, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom cringed in pain. Her stomach was bothering her all day, but now...it was getting really bad. Pumpkinfrost's litter was now thankfully back in their own nest, sleeping now that they were fed. But Russetsnow's question took her back. "R-Russetsnow, I'm sorry...." She trailed off to grit her teeth in pain. "-...but I don't think of you in th-that way. You're a...a real good tom, don't get me wrong, you'll-" she hissed in pain, "-...make a real good mate for the right she-cat."Silverstar 19:43, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinkit mewled when Whiskerclaw pulled away from her. Meanwhile, Whiskerclaw had left the den; his wounds were hurting badly. He wanted to see Risingsun... a bad feeling bit at him. 19:47, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow flinched openly, was he that horrid? That was when it hit him, was she going into labor? "Orchidbloom, I'll go get Risingsun You seem in immense pain." He said ignoring that he'd just embarrassed himself. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:50, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "I'm fine, just some stomach aches...I'm still not due for a long time, in-" she flinched once more before flattening her ears as her stomach rippled with agony. "Yeah, go get him, please."Silverstar 19:54, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow raced out to get Risingsun. He burst into the den nearly running him over. "I think Orchidbloom is in labor." He said breathing hard. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:04, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gave him a surprised glance. "How, she isn't due for weeks..." trailling off, he went into thoughts. If Orchidbloom had a low fertility, then... "We've got to hurry." The medicine cat rushed to Orchidbloom's side to help her deliver her kits... It was a horrible sight that scarred her for life. The kits were pale, aboslutely tiny, and almost furless. They had been born dead...for they had been in her belly, lifeless, for a long time. "I...I'm sorry, Orchidbloom...I'm so sorry." Risingsun whispered, bowing his head in defeat as the deputy lay there with her eyes closed and face shoved into her moss bedding.Silverstar 20:06, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's pale blue gaze darkened with sadness as he curled next to Orchidbloom to comfort her. The white splashed tabby tom stared at the lifeless bodies horror filling his head. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "Just...take them away, Risingsun, please..." Orchidbloom refused to look up, one simple glance had been enough to hurt her for eternity. Nodding slowly, the medicine cat took the stillborns out of camp to bury them.Silverstar 20:13, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar had heard Orchidbloom had begun her kitting. It was far too early... He already knew, even though he hadn't heard or seen it for himself, what would happen, and it made his heart feel heavier. She deserved to have kits, and now her chance was gone. When he did hear the news, he desperately wanted to go comfort her. But would that be a good idea? 20:14, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow placed his blue gaze on her, filled with sadness and love - but not what he had felt before more like a brother to a sister. He nuzzled the gray tabby telling himself he'd stay with her for tonight. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:17, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let herself fall asleep, praying to StarClan that when she woke up, it all would just be a terrible nightmare...but something else met her, not just sleep...she met Lilyflower, with a little kitten by herside. The StarClan warrior nodded at Orchidbloom. "Fennelkit, this is Orchidbloom...she'd be your adopted mother, if you choose to live." The shy kitten nervously glanced up at the deputy, who met her gaze with sorrow and attempted warmth. "...Hello, Fennelkit." Perhaps this Fennelkit had met Orchidbloom's stillborn kits. But surely little kits that young would never get to see StarClan....Orchidbloom stepped forward, letting the kit touch her nose to hers. "You look like someone I know....someone I-" she just couldn't say it...she wasn't ready. "...You really like my daddy, don't you?" Fennelkit cast the gray tabby a knowing look, eye surprisingly gentle. Orchidbloom nodded slowly. "...Maybe...maybe I could go with you, Ms. Orchidbloom? I heard about your kits, I'm really sorry..." She shuffled her tiny paws slowly. "Maybe we can help each other? You wanna have kits, and I wanna be with my momma...I can act like your kit, and you can act like my momma?" A warm smile grew on Orchidbloom's face. Yes...like a kitten of her own...she'd do Creekstar a favor, cheer him up for exploding on him. "Ok, Fennelkit, you have a deal."Silverstar 20:25, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar had went to his nest that night, he'd go visit Orchidbloom in the morning... He would, he promised himself. When dawn light fluttered in his den he got up and padded out of the den. Something felt a bit off... besides the fact a bunch of cats died... 20:28, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly opened her eyes, only to grin slowly. Little Fennelkit was sleeping soundlessly, curled against the deputy's warm stomach.Silverstar 20:33, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Ignoring it, Creekstar padded towards the nursery to see Orchidbloom; just as he had promised. He poked his head into the den. "Orchidbloom...?" he gently called, not sure if she was even awake. If she was, he'd come back later... 20:35, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly raised her head, tail wrapped around herself and Fennelkit. "...Yes?"Silverstar 20:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar padded slowly into the den, he looked like nothing in the shadow of the den, his black pelt blending right in. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm so sorry about... what happened..." Creekstar meowed quietly, looking distaintly at the ground, not noticing his daughter. 20:41, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "It's fine...I just over-reacted, Violetpetal is just...psycho, by the looks of it." Orchidbloom spoke quietly, glancing down at Fennelkit. "But...I've a surprise for you."Silverstar 20:43, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, feeling a little better. He hadn't minded Violetpetal before... but now it was really annoying... He opened his mouth to tell her so, when she spoke. He closed his mouth and followed her gaze to the mottled gray shape nustled beside Orchidbloom. As soon as he laid eyes on it, his heart began to pound. He knew that pelt anywhere, and knew that scent. He slowly came closer. Was it really...? 20:47, November 12, 2016 (UTC) With her nose, Orchidbloom gently nudged the mottled kit's side. "Hey Fennelkit dear, wake up...someone wishes to see you." With a lazy yawn, the tiny kitten slowly raised her head, blinking open her kitten-blue eyes.Silverstar 20:48, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar's gray eyes widened. It really was her...! "Fennelkit...?" was all he manged to say because his throat felt too tight to speak. He nuzzled her head gentely, breathing in her scent. He couldn't purr even though he wanted to. 20:51, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit blinked her eyes rapidly to clear up her vision. "D...Daddy? It's you!!" Orchidbloom smiled at the reunion before resting her had on her paws, agony striking at her heart. If only she could have that kind of affection...but she couldn't, her litter had died, she had no kits of her own to nuzzle close.Silverstar 20:54, November 12, 2016 (UTC) After a moment, Creekstar was at last able to purr and he pulled her close to him with a careful paw. "You're back! I've missed you so much..." he purred, while licking her ears. His mind felt surpisingly clearer then they had in a long time, and his heart felt light. "How did you come back...?" he asked. She must have been given a second chance, like he had, but he really couldn't picture a kit falling through the ground then waking up in a forest alone. 20:57, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit pressed her cheek into the chest of her father, purring loudly. "Ms. Lilyflower said StarClan had a meeting, and they said I could come back. But I didn't want to, 'cause I'd miss momma..." the little kitten frowned before glancing over at Orchidbloom cheerfully. "But Orchidbloom lost her kittens, and said she could take me in as her daughter! So she can be my momma, and I can be her kittens, it's a win-win!"Silverstar 21:00, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over at Orchidbloom, looking happier then ever. "Thank you so much for taking her," he purred. Orchidbloom was the only cat, besides Stoneblaze, he'd trust to take care of one of his kits. And now Orchidbloom would be a mother! 21:03, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "No problem...it's good to have a kit." Orchidbloom responded as Fennelkit flopped back down in the nest with a lazy yawn, pressing back up against the deputy's belly to return to her nap. Lots of excitement...it was tiring her out fast.Silverstar 21:06, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat," Creekstar asked, feeling more eager and full of enegry then he had in a long time. 21:09, November 12, 2016 (UTC) "I guess, I haven't eaten in quite a while." Orchidbloom responded, keeping her keen eyes on Fennelkit as the kit fell asleep.Silverstar 21:10, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, hurrying out of the den, swiftly looking around in case his stalker was lurking around, then quickly grabbed a mouse and hurried back into the nursery, passing it to Orchidbloom, his paws itching. He stayed silent for a little while, just watching Fennelkit. He was so happy she was back... if only Nightshade were here to see her... 21:13, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay